


your weapon, your lover

by Allise



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Domestic, Fluff, I dont ship the people only the personas, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, One Shot, Written on a Dare, no beta we die like wilbur, theyre basically soulmates at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allise/pseuds/Allise
Summary: As all good stories start, this one begins with Once Upon a Time in a kingdom far, far away; a land full of rolling green grasses, large trees that towered into the heavens, deep oceans of lapiz blue, and of a King who could see only the warpedness of his world in dulled garish tones. His royal robes of blue being the only vibrant colors he could see. And still, it was a wonderful and fulfilling existence.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	your weapon, your lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbdumbmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbdumbmia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The King's Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100576) by [dumbdumbmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbdumbmia/pseuds/dumbdumbmia). 



> goddam it idek why i wrote this but have at it

As all good stories start, this one begins with Once Upon a Time in a kingdom far, far away; a land full of rolling green grasses, large trees that towered into the heavens, deep oceans of crystalline blue, and of a King who could see only the warpedness of his world in dulled garish tones. His royal robes of blue being the only vibrant colors he could see. And still, it was a wonderful and fulfilling existence.

King George ruled over his land fairly and justly, his kingdom the duality of peace and chaos as his citizens thrived under his reign- as defined by the right of the gods who surveyed their realm. The King’s golden crown lay atop his head, glinting in the sunlight of his grand hall, built with only the most precious and expensive of materials, surrounded with the beauties of nature- and of nurture. 

For truly, in the eyes of said King, would the qualities of nurture far outshine the extravagancies of nature, his loyal knight the shining example. 

Since they were boys and the King but a Prince of his father’s kingdom, they were inseparable, beyond the responsibilities of a young knight to his Prince. From the very beginning the two would get in all sorts of trouble, laughing and playing like they were one person, solely and wholly devoted to one another as if they were made to dance around each other like the earth and moon above them, caught in orbit.

It was since their early days did the young Prince realize that the feelings for his knight grew beyond what was expected of him. It was since their early days did George look at Dream and imagine a world filled with the same feeling that they had for each other, in a world where the care they held overruled the materiality of their existence. 

Unfortunately it was not that world, would never be that world, but the two of them could imagine. 

So they did. 

In the halls of his castle overlooking his vast and luminous land, the knight that stood by his side and at his beck and call, would always be the proof that the world is kind and that the gods had favorites. That Kings had favorites.

When he was first knighted, Dream knelt at his Prince’s feet and declared his undying loyalty in the hall of hundreds, the crown shining with the power of gods as the ceremonial sword touched his shoulders and declared him a Knight of the royals. 

When he was first knighted, Dream knelt at George’s feet and declared his undying love in the sanctity of his bedroom, the Prince’s eyes shining with the fondness of a man as he kissed his face and declared him his.

And when he was first crowned King, George knelt at the foot of the throne, before hundreds, the crown shining as it passed from one power to another and declared to the world his loyalty and fairness to his citizens.

And when he was first crowned King, George knelt at his lover’s feet, crown beside him on the dresser, and with his eyes shining he declared his undying love and joy to Dream.

Who could only laugh and cup George’s face softly, with the tenderness of how one handles something precious, and reply. “I will always be yours. Your weapon, your lover. Only yours.”

Tears in his eyes, George grinned and brought them closer, lips pushing against each other in a seal of the promises made that night.

Of course, caught in the orbit of one another, they continued to dash into trouble. Whether it be the King’s attempted assassinations or the Knight’s ridiculous journeys, no moment of their lives would be spared a single instance of peace, always shattered or interrupted .

And of course, they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much homework to do


End file.
